Desert lust
by cerburas666
Summary: what happens when Naruto and Tenten get stuck in a sandstorm. well arn't you reading to find out. lemon oneshot


Naruto was curently walking through the Suna desert on his way back from a mission to Suna to deliver some inprotant docments. His only teammate was Tenten. He wasn't used to taking missions with her but she was the only person who had ties to suna that was avaylible at the moment. The two of them had been walking for a few hours. Naruto turned to Tenten. "Hey Tenten you wanna take a quick break so we can get out of the sun."

Tenten tilted her head. "How are we supossed to get out of the sun there are no trees around."

Naruto chuckled. "I bought an umbrella in Suna it should be big enough for the both of us."

"Sure why not." Naruto nodded and unsealed a large white beach umbrella and two large beach towls. The two of them layed down and relaxed for the first time in a few hours. "So Naruto I hear you have the month off after we get back what are you going to be doing with it."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Not really sure probably just train like usual."

Tenten sweatdropped. "You really are one of a kind. Your the only guy I know besides Lee and Gai who would use his vacation to train. You know I have the month off to if your looking for a training partner."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Tenten i'd like that. So have you learned anything new since our last spar."

Tenten shook her head. "No their hasn't been anyone to help me out do you think you could teach me a few things."

Naruto nodded. "The jonin exams are coming up in about six months we have to take them in teams so it would help if you knew a few new things."

"Are you asking me to be on your team." She asked with a giggle.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah to be honest besides her medical ninjutsu and her super strength Sakura's pretty much usless. I've gotten Hana Inuzuka to agree to be on my team so we already have a medic. So what do ya say."

Tenten thought for a moment Naruto was the best combat shinobi she knew and being trained by a sanin didn't hurt either. "Alright you got yourself a partner. So you think we should get going." Naruto nodded he resealed the umbrella and the towels. they began walking until they saw something on the horizen. It turned out to be a large sandstorm the two were cuaght in the storm unable to see in wich direction they were going.

It was two hours before the storm let up. When it did neither Naruto or Tenten could tell wich direction they should go in. All they could tell was that they needed to figure it out fast. They began walking.

After two days they had to discart their cloaks since they were becoming over heated. After eight they had to discrd their shirts Naruto blushed when he saw Tenten's blue laced bra. By twelve both were in nothing but their underwere and wepons pouches. On day thirteen Naruto saw something off in the distance.

The two of them ran two them ran twords it. They found out that it was a small oasis. Naruto unsealed the towels and the umbrella Tenten layed down while Naruto refilled the canteens. Thankfully one of the techniques he learned on his training trip was how to engrave storage seal onto his skin, so even after Discarding his clothing he still had his emergancy equitment. He looked over to a tree that seemed to have a fruit he had never seen before.

Naruto decided to try one out. He grabbed a couple out of the tree and ate them. After a few minutes he looked down to see that his little soldier was raising the flag. He thought it might just be becuase he hasn't had any relise in almost two weeks. He decided that if he ignored it, it would go away.

Tenten looked over to see what Naruto was doing and saw the buldge coming from his boxers. She giggled and asked. "Naruto are you haveing a little trouble over there."

Naruto blushed and covered himself. "No nothing at all."

Tenten smirked. "Oh really then I guess your just happy to be alone with a sexy girl in her underwere."

Naruto stuttered. "I-It's not that. I think their was something in the food... Wait Kurama's trying to say something."_ 'What is it Kurama.'_

Kurama luaghed inside his container. "**Well Kit I wanted to congradulate you on finaly figureing it out. The fruit you ate was a rare aphrodisiac found only in extremely remote parts of the suna desert. It arouses men to the point of constent arousment. And the longer you have the erection the more intense your orgasms will become. The effects will last until you have ejaculated once for every ounce of aphrodisiac you injested. By the way you injestid about twelve ounces of it."**

Naruto's eyes widened. _'What why don't you cure it then."_

**"Two reasons. One becuase you really need to get laid your eightteen and still a virgan. I meen come on as a shinobi you've pretty much waisted half your life spanned. Second becuase it's funny I get board in this cage."** He then cut the link leaving a pissed off Naruto.

Naruto sighed. Tenten looked at him and asked. "So Naruto what Kurama say."

Naruto looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it seems that the fruit I ate was a rare aphrodisiac and the effects won't wear off until I cum twelve times. So until then i'm stuck with my perma boner."

Tenten looked down. '_Well he does look in pain. He is a nice guy after all... Plus it does look big.' _Tenten gave him a small smile and said. "Well I could help you out if you want."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Y-You mean it." Tenten nodded with a blush. Naruto dropped to his knees and cupped Tenten's hands. "Tenten thank you, you are a saint if you ever need anything just ask."

Tenten thought for a moment. "Well a ring on my left hand wouldn't hurt."

Naruto was speechless. "You mean you want me to marry you."

Tenten nodded. "In my family you can't have sex with someone unless you marry them. So I cant help you unless you marry me."

Naruto nodded. He reached for the seal in the center of his chest and pulled out a silver ring with a crimson diamond on it. He pulled out Tenten's left hand. "This is the Uzumaki family ring passed down from lady to the lady of the family since the clans forming. So it is with this ring that I Naruto Uzumaki ask you Tenten Higurashi will you do me the honor of becomeing Tenten Uzumaki."

Tenten nodded with tears in her eyes. The truth was that she had a crush on Naruto eversince she saw him beat Neji at the chunin exams, and the stronger he got the more her feeling grew. "Yes I will. But maybe you should seal that back into your chest we don't want it to get dirty." She finished with a sly grin.

Naruto chuckled rubbing his head. "Well you see... The Uzumaki have a tradition that the ring has to be worn during the couples first sexual act after engagement."

Tenten giggled. "We shinobi are a strange people aren't we."

Naruto laughed and nodded. "We sure are."

Tenten smiled and gently pushed Naruto to the ground. She then got on the ground infront of him and grabbed his wasteband. "Now that we've settled that I think you friend down here needs some relise." She said before yanking it down. Their was an audible 'pop' as Naruto's member slapped up against Tenten's cheek. Tenten smiled as she began to stroke him. When she thought he was ready she began to lick the head before slowly taking him into her mouth. She got about half way down before she began to gag. It wasn't long before Naruto let loose his first shot inside her mouth.

When Tenten pulled his cock out of her mouth she looked up at him and smiled. "You know Naruto if you cum that hard in me eleven times I won't be able to join you at the Jonin exams."

Naruto tilted his head. "Really why."

She giggled before saying. "Because. If you do that in me eleven times one I won't be able to walk. And two I'll have to take a maternity leave for being pregnant."

Naruto chuckled. "Well I can always get another teammate. Besides I'm sure you would bare a beautiful child."

Tenten smiled before getting down on her hands and knees, spreading her pussy lips while looking back at him. "Now why don't you get down to making that baby."

Naruto saluted. "Yes ma'am." He got down on his knees and positioned himself behind Tenten. With one quick motion thrust himself into her to his hilt. Tenten yelled in pain before it began to turn into pleasure. Naruto began to speed up as he leaned forward over Tenten's back. "So Ten-chan does it feel good."

"Yes it.. feels.. amazing." She said between pants. She began to move her hips back and forth on her own slamming her ass into Naruto's pubes his ball slapping against her clit. His pace quickened as he felt himself aproaching another climax. Her walls started to tighten around his member. "ahh Naruto I'm...CUMMING." she screamed as she squirted allover him. That squease was what put Naruto over the top he shot his seed deep into Tenten's womb. He shot four or five pumps inside her before pulling out and shooting three ropes of semen allover her ass. Naruto then smeared some of the cum from her ass on his dick before he began probing ber asshole.

Tenten growled in pleasure as she felt Naruto enter her ass. He felt her ass loosen showing she enjoyed it. Naruto turned her around and picked her up while they were still connected to eachother at her asshole. He held her by her ass cheeks while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both leaned foward and kissed, their tounges dancing with eachother while they both moaned. Naruto began to thrust faster as Tenten tangled one of his hands in her hair while her other rubbed his wisker marks on one of his cheeks causing him to purr into her mouth makeing her shuder sending her over the edge she came allover his stomach while he let loose a torent of cum in her ass.

The two of them spent the rest of the day fucking to their hearts content. As night fell Naruto got the memory back from one of his clones. He turned his head to his new fiance. "It apears that one of my clones found the boarder between here and fire country. We should move out while its cool out." Tenten nodded while Naruto pulled the clothes out of a storage seal. As Tenten was putting her shirt on Naruto engraved a hiraishin seal on one of the trees. '_I think I'll come back for some more of this stuff latter might keep things lively in the bedroom from now on.'_ The two left and arrived back in Konoha about two days latter. After giving their report they moved Tenten's stuff into Naruto's house.

And like Tenten predicted nine months later out popped a pair of blonde and brown haired babies poped right on out. They named the boy Jiraiya after Naruto's late godfather and the girl was name kira after Tenten's mother. Naruto passed the Jonin exams with the help of Hana Inuzuka and Kisume Aburame. The family now lives in the Uzumaki compound while they contiue to grow in size with the help of a _special_ fruit. Naruto is still thankfull for.

* * *

**i've been wanting to post this story up for the past couple of months that i've been working on it off and on. Now TOBI DEMANDS HIS COOKIE**


End file.
